


This is Halloween

by fand0maniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel x reader - Freeform, gabriel/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/pseuds/fand0maniac
Summary: You decide to go to a party with your angelic boyfriend Gabriel, but what happens when you get lost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Tumblr prompt!

“Here Gabriel follow me around the corn-“you didn’t even manage to finish your sentence before you were shot right in the head.

“No! Y/N!” Gabriel yelled putting his hands around you.

You chuckled and pushed Gabriel away because by now he was hugging you too tightly, and unlike him, you actually did need to breathe.

“Calm down Gabe it is just a game!” you reminded the archangel, who seemed to take this very seriously.

“Well yeah, but we had made it to level 5!” Gabriel exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

You two had been playing your favorite zombie game for hours just to kill time before having to get ready for trick or treating and the Halloween party you were going to.

It was getting kind of late so you two decided to go change into your costumes because you had earlier agreed on getting to the bunker at a reasonable hour to be able to watch some Halloween movies together since the two of you shared a love for candies and old horror movies.

Looking in the mirror, you adjusted the red horns you were wearing for your devil costume, yes that is right you were dressed as the devil to annoy Gabriel for wanting you to get that slutty cop costume you had seen earlier at the store. You had not told each other what you were going dressed as, so you were pretty excited to see what the trickster had come up with.

“Y/N Can I come in?” Gabriel said while knocking on your door.

“Yeah come in the door is open!”

Gabriel and you stared at each other for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

“The devil? Really Y/N?” He raised an eyebrow while looking clearly unamused.

“Well you didn’t stop annoying me about getting that dumb cop costume so I decided to get this one to annoy you, and by the look on your face, I can see I clearly succeeded. But since I knew I would eventually end up feeling bad about it, I bought the cop costume AND the handcuffs that come with it so we could have a little fun later.” You winked at him.

Gabriel’s face immediately changed after your statement and decided he could tolerate seeing you in this costume if it meant seeing you in the cop one later. And oh boy was he going to give those handcuffs a good use.

“Anyways is this your costume? I thought the almighty trickster would be more creative than just this,” you said as you pointed at the halo Gabriel was wearing above his head.

“Well duh, I can just pop out my wings and bam! My costume will be complete” He clapped his hands for emphasis.

“Gabriel you are already an angel! You can’t just use your wings and a fake halo and call that a costume!”

**“But I don’t usually have my wings on display, except when I want to appear “angelic”, so I really feel like they should count as a costume.”**

“Gabriel you can’t just go around the neighborhood showing your wings to everyone, plus we are going to that Halloween party remember?”

“Yeah I guess you are right…” Gabriel said and then snapped his fingers to conjure up an Elvis costume.

He took off the sunglasses and winked at you, which made you blush a little and smile, then he took your hand and you both started to make your way out of the bunker before stumbling upon Castiel.

“Brother, may I ask why you are dressed as the deceased singer Elvis? And Y/N are you… The devil?” Castiel said while slightly tilting his head in confusion.

“Yeah well you see Cas, it is Halloween! Y/N and I are going trick or treating and then to a Halloween party”

“Oh, I see. Well, have fun then.” Castiel then walked to his bedroom, probably to watch some Netflix which he really seemed to enjoy.

You were just about to leave the bunker when you spotted Sam and Dean.

“Hey guys we were just about to leave, you sure you don’t wanna come?”

Gabriel elbowed you, clearly not wanting the boys to tag along, you still decided to ask one last time just in case they did want to come with you.

“No thanks, Y/N we already deal with monsters every day, we don’t need to go to a party full of people dressed as them,” Dean answered after taking a sip of his beer.

“Sorry Y/N but I agree with Dean. I would rather just stay at the bunker doing some research. Thanks for inviting us tho.” Sam then continued typing into this computer as Gabriel and you made your way out.

The first two hours you had both collected like 2 bags of candy each, which meant it was more than enough for you, but of course Gabriel thinks you guys had enough which meant you had to go around trick or treating for another hour before you could actually convince Gabriel that if he did manage to eat all the candy he would always just snap his fingers and appear some more.

“Ugh, I am tired of carrying all these bags full of candy Gabe! I told you it was way too much.”

“Oh, c’mon sugar it is not even that heavy! We need as much candy as possible for our movie marathon.”

He then snapped his fingers which made all the bags of candy disappear.

“There, it is all back in the bunker waiting for us. Now how about we head to that party huh?” He smiled at you and then took your hand and kissed it, doing that eyebrow thing he always does.

You chuckled at Gabe’s antics and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the party.

“Lost?! What do you mean we are lost?! You are a freaking archangel! How can you get lost!” you threw your hands in the air in exasperation, how could you guys get lost? You were supposed to get to the party 20 minutes ago but Gabriel decided not to share with you the fact that he was actually completely lost.

“I don’t know sugar! It seems like if my powers for some reason aren’t completely working here!” He answered just as exasperated as you were.

“Well, we need to keep going until we find the house or at least a road.” You looked at Gabriel with just a hint of fear in your eyes, the fact that Gabriel couldn’t for some reason use his powers in this location was definitely not something good, and you guys needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

3 hours.

It had been 3 hours since Gabriel told you he was lost. 3 hours of going around trying to find a house or a road to get the hell out of here. The phones were not working so calling the boys wasn’t an option, you had both tried to pray to Castiel but nothing, it was like if wherever you where didn’t let anything come out which for you was terrifying.

Just when you were about to lose all hope you heard Gabriel yelling about a house which was probably the one hosting the Halloween party.

“See I told you we would eventually get there!” Gabriel happily exclaimed while looking at you.

You just glared at him and walked towards the huge house.

After a couple of minutes, you had reached the house, which was great since a storm just literally came out of nowhere, drenching you and Gabriel’s costumes.

Knocking a couple of times on the door you were finally received by a man who by his looks was probably the butler of the house, but **whatever kind of Halloween party you guys thought were attending, it was about a million miles away from what you actually saw when the butler opened the door.**

There were candles everywhere, pictures in very old looking frames, spider webs and dust everywhere. You gave Gabriel a looked trying to tell him you weren’t so sure about entering the house, but before you knew it you were inside and the butler was long gone.

“Oh no, I am not dying inside this creepy house, Gabriel! You better find a way to get us out of here!” You were now hanging onto Gabriel in fear.

“Relax sweetcheeks there has to be a way out. An archangel and hunter should be able to work this out right?” He gave you a hopeful smiled which made you feel better for a moment, but it ended when you heard someone walking down the hall.

Gabriel put himself in front of you to protect you, maybe he didn’t have his powers but you guys never left the bunker without some sort of weapon.

A guy who seemed to be in his 30s but dressed in a very old fashioned way suddenly approached you and Gabriel with so far no intentions to hurt you and then introduced himself.

“Hello there my name is William Richmond and I am sorry if Winsley scared you, we don’t get a lot of guests.” The strange man shook Gabriel’s hand and then proceeded to kiss yours, earning a glare from Gabriel.

 “Alright well I am Gabriel and this is my girlfriend Y/Z. We kind of ended up here by mistake but we’ll be on our way.”

Before you and Gabriel could leave, William grabbed you by the wrist and brought you closer to him, which of course Gabriel didn’t like one bit but before he could say anything, you gave him a look trying to tell him not to make things worse.

“Why don’t you guys stay for dinner? We can dry your clothes and you can leave after this nasty storm goes away.”

You and Gabriel shared a look before agreeing on staying for dinner just to have more time to plan an escape.

“Excellent. Winsley will show you to your room.” And with that, William was gone.

After an hour and a half you and Gabriel were called to come downstairs for dinner, already having a plan of some sorts to escape this house. You guys were going to ask to spend the night and were later try to escape using one of the back doors Gabriel had found.

You were both wearing some clothes that Winsley had given to you and you sat at the table with William being surrounded by a lot of different types of food, one of them being pumpkin pie which made you think of Dean and wish the boys were here to help you guys leave this horrible place.

“Well Y/N I must say you look absolutely gorgeous,” William said to you before flashing you a smile that Gabriel missed just because he was too into the food he was eating.

“Thanks, Will, I didn’t think you’d have any clothes for me but I see I was wrong.” You said while pointing at the dress you were wearing.

“Ah yes, well you see that dressed used to belong to my wife Leonora. You actually remind me a lot of her, you have both the same beautiful eyes and smile. She, unfortunately, passed away many years ago due to her illness, but I have managed to live without her even if sometimes it is hard.” He sadly looked at the ground.

As creepy as this house was, you couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for the guy who had lost his wife, maybe you had misjudged them and they weren’t so bad after all.

“I am sorry about your wife. Maybe one day you will find someone else who makes you happy.” You smiled at him before eating some food off your plate.

“Maybe I will, or maybe I already have…” He whispered the last part to himself.

After dinner you and Gabriel excused yourselves and told William you were tired and wanted to go to bed, he said he understood and would make sure we had everything we needed to make our stay in the house comfortable enough.

“You know this guy isn’t so bad after all.” You commented while getting in bed next to Gabriel.

“What? Are you crazy? That guy is straight up creepy! Don’t tell me you are starting to actually like him.”

“I mean I’m just saying. Maybe we could actually spend the night here and leave tomorrow, I am very tired.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but agreed to spend the night.

Some hours after falling asleep you woke up and when you turned around to put your arm around Gabriel you noticed he wasn’t in bed anymore.

“Gabe? Are you in the bathroom? You whispered while making you way there.

There were no signs of the archangel so you decided to leave the room and look for him downstairs, he had probably gone to the kitchen or something.

While you were going down the stairs you heard Gabriel yelling your name from this little room downstairs so you knocked down the door and saw Gabriel chained to this chair trying to escape.

“Gabriel?! What happened?!”

Before the archangel could say anything you were surprised by William appearing in front of you.

“Oh, Leonora! I am so glad to have you back!” he said while looking at you.

“What are you talking about I am not Leonora!”

“Oh yes, you are! I have been waiting years for your return, my love! And here you are finally. Now we just have to get rid of this one…” He said while giving Gabriel an angry look and walking towards him.

“No, wait!”

William stopped and turned around to look at you.

“I, um, I just…” You couldn’t think of anything to say but you did notice that he had the key for the lock holding Gabriel’s chains, so you did what first came to your mind and just kissed him.

Gabriel’s jaw just dropped open and while you were basically making out with William, you snatched the key from him and threw it at Gabriel who managed to free himself and take William out while you dealt with Winsley who had now decided to join the fun.

Gabriel took your hand and you both ran to the back door as fast as you could, but you could hear William and Winsley quickly catching up.

“Leonora! Don’t leave me again! This time I won’t be so nice about it!”

Gabriel quickly opened the door and closed it just as you guys ran out of the house, you didn’t stop until you both thought you were far enough to be safe.

“Oh my god we did it, Gabe!” You threw yourself at the archangel and he put his arms around you then kissed you deeply.

“Let’s go back home sugar, it has been enough fun for one Halloween night.”

“Agreed.”

Several hours later you guys both got back to the bunker, dirty and tired as ever.

“Hey! Where the hell have you be- woah what happened to you guys?” Dean questioned after seeing your dirty clothes and faces full of relief but also a bit of fear.

“You have no idea Dean-o,” Gabriel said between pants.

“Ever heard of William Richmond,” You asked while looking at Sam who was had yet to say something.

He just shook his head while still staring at you too and looking confused as ever.

After explained what happened to all three of the boys, you had decided to make some research on the Richmond house, but nothing ever popped up and nobody had even heard the name.

You tried to go back to where the house was but it was gone, no sign of a house even being there at all.

“Gabriel we are never going to random Halloween parties for as long as I live.”

“Oh sugar never again.” He snuggled closer to your and kissed your temple then focused back on the movie you guys were watching.

This was a Halloween night you would never forget.


End file.
